When I'm Gone
by Anita Shakira
Summary: Set after 4x17. Kensi and Deeks are hit hard after the case with Sabatino. Kensi and Deeks just can't keep from wondering what would have happened if it had been their partner that had been killed. Definite UST.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi was exhausted. She had been tossing and turning all night. But no matter what she did, she just could not fall asleep. The last case had hit pretty close to home. For the whole team. Sam and his wife had been pretty shaken up. Kensi was so thankful that Sam had escaped in time to save his wife from the Russians. But there had been causalities. Sabatino's partner had been killed in the cross-fire. It was truly tragic. What if it had been her partner? Her Deeks? Her stupid, fluffy, annoying partner?

And that was the question that was truly weighing on Kensi's mind. What if instead of Sabatino's partner it had been Deeks? Kensi shuddered at the thought. How could she live without him? She hadn't always felt like that. Hell, she still was nowhere close to admitting that she felt like that. She came close though. Right after they had closed up the case and said their goodbyes and condolences to Sabatino, she had turned to Deeks and said, "Promise me you'll never do that." He asked her what she meant and she had said, "Get yourself killed." He had told her the good news for her was that he had a natural aversion to death but she just turned to him with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm not kidding." That was the closest she had ever come to admitting her feelings for him. He just looked into her eyes and said, "Okay." He didn't say, "I promise." How could he? He couldn't make that promise and neither could she. But at that moment it was enough for her.

She had left the boatshed to the sound of his voice saying, "You smell like sunshine!" She had smiled to herself as she made her way home. But once she settled into her bed she couldn't help but think about Deeks and if it had been him. Finally, after tossing and turning into the wee hours of the morning, she had fallen into a restless sleep. But a few hours later she woke up.

Kensi turned to glance at her alarm clock. 5:30 a.m. Well it was too late to go back to sleep so she decided that she might as well head to OSP and get in a quick morning workout. She showered and grabbed a small breakfast consisting of two doughnuts and a cup of coffee. Then she headed to work.

Once she got there she dropped her bag off at her desk and headed to the gym. But what she saw when she reached the gym surprised her. Deeks was having a go at the punching bag and from the amount of sweat drenching his shirt, it looked like he had been at it for a while. He didn't hear Kensi enter the gym so she took the opportunity to watch him. She watched his muscles ripple as he punched the bag with a great amount of force. After watching him for a while and possibly staring at his backside for a little more time than was strictly necessary, she meandered over to him. He didn't turn to her until she spoke in a quiet voice, "Morning, partner."

He turned and looked at her with tired eyes. He looked as exhausted as she felt. Kensi guessed that he hadn't gotten much sleep last night either. He gave her a tired smile.

"Good morning, Sugar Bear."

"Hey." She took a couple of steps closer to him while ignoring his "sugar bear" endearment. "What are you doing here so early?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I couldn't really sleep. What about you?"

"Same."

"Well, I guess we might as well get in a workout while we got the time. Wanna spar?"

"Sure" she said.

She walked over to the mat and dropped her towel on the floor. When she looked up at Deeks he was removing his sweat-drenched shirt. She gulped. How was she supposed to spar with him while behaving herself if he wasn't wearing a shirt? He walked over to the mat. He took up a defensive stance and she did the same. They started circling each other. Kensi got in the first punch which he quickly blocked. She threw in several more but no matter what he seemed to anticipate her moves before she even made them. She was getting frustrated. How could he know her body so well enough that he knew what she was going to do before she did it? Kensi threw in another punch out of her frustration, hoping she would get him. But Deeks was too quick for her.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her back was pressed against his chest and he held her wrists together behind her back. She sighed in defeat but he didn't let go. Instead he loosened his hold on her wrists and dropped his head to her shoulder. She heard him inhale deeply and respond with a "Gotcha". Neither of them moved though. He brought her wrists around to her front so that he was enveloping her in a loose embrace. She leaned back against his chest and rested her head against his head that was resting on her shoulder. He tightened his hold on her and nuzzled her neck. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. His head was still nuzzling the crook of her neck so she ran her fingers through his messy curls.

"Hey." Kensi said softly. "We're okay. You know that, right? I'm still here and you're still here and what's most important we're together."

Deeks lifted his head from her shoulder. "I know Kens, it's just…" He paused and looked past her. He began running one hand up and down her sides while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Kensi shivered slightly at the feeling of his warm fingers against her bare skin. She was wearing only a sports bra after all. He had been spaced out for a little while so she brought a hand up to his face to bring him back to the present. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I've just been thinking about like, what would I do if I, you know, if you…" He paused again and released her from his embrace. She immediately missed his warmth. She looked down at the ground. "I've just been thinking about what would happen if I were to lose you." He said quietly. "And honestly Kens, I don't have the slightest clue. I don't… I don't think I could live without you." Kensi let out a huff of air.

He took several steps closer to her and wrapped his arms around her again. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They resumed their previous position of him resting his head in the crook of her neck. He whispered into her neck, giving her the chills, "I know how stupid and sappy that sounds but I have never been more honest, Kens."

"I know, Deeks. I don't know either. What I do know is that we would have to move on. Carry on with our lives. Isn't that what we would want for each other?"

"The problem is, Kensi, that I don't think I could carry on if anything were to happen to you. I mean, you and the team are really the only family I have and losing any of you guys would hurt like hell. But losing you would just be… I mean I… it would…"

"Shh." Kensi whispered. "It's okay. I understand. But we promised each other that it wouldn't happen. You promised that you aren't going to die on me."

Deeks brought his head up and looked at her. "Kensi, baby, you know I can't really promise that. You can't either. What I can promise is that I will do my best not to die and you can be sure as hell that while I'm living and breathing I'm not gonna let you die either. This job, this life, we sacrifice a lot, Kens.

"I know." She said. "Sometimes I just wish that…" She looked up longingly into Deeks' eyes. She didn't have to finish her sentence for Deeks to know what she wished for. He wished for the same thing. And he hoped that one day they would both get what they really wanted. He returned her gaze and slowly, before either of them realized what was happening, he started to lean in. She tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes. She sighed as she felt his lips press softly against hers. At first all he did was give her soft little kisses. He bit her bottom lip softly. She felt heat pool in the pit of her stomach. He kissed her again, running his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth and let him in. Their kisses were very slow and very sweet. There was no rush. They had all the time in the world. It was just them and this moment.

He slowly backed her up until she was leaning against the wall. She sighed and tilted her head back as he kissed a trail from the corner of her mouth down to her neck. He kissed along her collar bone until he found her sweet spot. She gasped as he began sucking on it. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. After a while their kisses became more urgent. Kensi started gasping for breath each time they broke apart. She knew that they should stop before something happened but she couldn't find it in herself to want to stop. At this moment she was completely his. From the way his fingers tantalizingly trailed up and down her body to the way she moaned softly whenever he would suck the sweet spot on her neck. Deeks however never wanted to stop. He wanted to stay in this moment forever.

Both of them were so lost in their own little world that they did not hear the voices coming down the hall.

"All right Sam, if I win, you're buying drinks for a month."

"Sure but when _I _win, you're washing my car for a month."

"Okay, deal."

Sam and Callen entered the gym and opened their mouths wide in shock at the sight before them. Kensi was backed up against a wall with one arm wrapped tightly around Deeks' neck while her other hand was tangled in his hair. Deeks' arms are wrapped tightly around Kensi's waist and they are kissing like there's no tomorrow. Sam and Callen turn to each other with shocked faces.

_**Dun dun dun! Callen and Sam caught Densi kissing! Oh no! Anyway, I'm thinking this will be a couple of chapters long. What do you guys think? Also, if you are following my story "Missing You", I promise that it is going to be updated within the week. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Callen stood still in complete shock for a moment before Sam cleared his throat loudly. Kensi and Deeks immediately sprung apart. A bright blush crept up Kensi's neck and continued to her cheeks. Deeks just looked at the ground before looking to Kensi then the ground again. Callen was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing exactly?"

Deeks looked to Kensi who clearly was not going to answer that question so he stuttered out, "We, uh, we weren't doing anything."

"Clearly." Callen said almost smirking. "Well Sam and I have a bet to commence so if you two will excuse us."

"Uh yeah, I uh, should probably hit the showers" Deeks said.

"I'm gonna go change." Kensi said.

They all stood there awkwardly for several more seconds before Deeks turned towards the locker room and Kensi followed. Once Kensi and Deeks were out of sight Sam heaved a big sigh.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually." He said.

Callen nodded his head in agreement, "Looks like we're going to have to give Deeks the talk."

"Can't wait." Sam muttered.

As soon as Kensi and Deeks were out of sight of their team members, Deeks turned to Kensi.

"I guess we should probably talk." He said.

"Deeks, I.."

"Look Kens." He said, interrupting her, "I am really sorry that Sam and Callen walked in on us. But…" He took several steps closer to her. So close that their bodies were almost touching. "I'm not sorry that I kissed you."

Kensi looked into his eyes then to the ground and whispered, "I'm not sorry either." She looked back up to Deeks who was smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

"Well then." He whispered closing the distance between them and resting his hands on her hips, "I'm glad we're on the same page." He leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "I guess we'll talk more later. Have any plans tonight?"

She shook her head and he smiled. "All righty then. I'll drop by your place later tonight."

Kensi simply nodded her head again. Deeks kissed her one last time before heading off to the locker room.

The rest of the day was very hard for both Kensi and Deeks. It seemed as though the sexual tension had tightened one thousand times since their kiss that morning. Kensi continually remembered how his hands had felt on her body and Deeks couldn't stop thinking about how sweet her lips tasted.

Since they had just finished up their last case they weren't working on a new one yet. Instead the team was finishing long overdue reports and sifting through cold cases. Hetty had mysteriously disappeared so everyone was doing their work at their desks. Every few minutes Deeks would look up from his paperwork to Kensi. She would look up and they would share a longing glance for a moment before looking back down to their work. They thought that they were being pretty inconspicuous about it but finally after several hours of this Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you two knock it off!" He said loudly. Kensi and Deeks looked up confused.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Deeks asked innocently.

"You two know damn well what I'm talking about. Ever since this morning you two have been looking at each other like you're gonna attack each other every three seconds! It's getting very uncomfortable for those of us who are trying to work."

"Sam," Callen said. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Kensi asked.

"You're right, G. I got Deeks. Can you handle Kensi?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Deeks, why don't you come with me? We're gonna have a little chat." Sam said. Deeks, looking rather scared, followed Sam out of the bullpen with one backwards glance at Kensi.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kensi" Callen said.

Kensi crossed her arms stubbornly. "Look Callen, if you're going to lecture me on relationships and what I can do and with whom I can do it, I'm gonna…"

"Kensi." Callen interrupted. "Just let me talk first and then I'll hear what you have to say, okay?"

Kensi grunted which he took as a sign to continue. "When Deeks first joined our team, I was unsure if you two were going to work out as partners. You were constantly arguing and you didn't trust each other. I even considered talking to Hetty about different arrangements. But then something changed. I don't know what happened but all of a sudden you two trusted each other. You still argued but it was just harmless banter. You started to get along better and soon became good friends and excellent partners. And for a little while I thought that that was all there was to it. You two were just really good friends. But then I noticed another change. Deeks started to become more protective and borderline possessive of you and you of him. You hid it better than he did, but I could still see it. You are _his_ and he doesn't want anyone else touching you literally and figuratively. But he is also _yours_ and yours alone. You two both take advantage of that fact occasionally and try to make the other jealous which I highly disapprove of. But having that said, as you moved past the 'good friends' stage and into the 'something more' stage, your partnership moved right along with you. You became better at communicating your feelings to each other and you worked in sync. And for a while after that, Sam and I have been worried about you two passing the 'something more' stage. We were worried what would happen to your great partnership if you did. Sometimes we would just watch you two, the teasing, the banter. But any fool could see that beneath that, you two really loved each other. Now I'm not saying what kind of love. It could be strictly platonic. But after this morning, we both know that it isn't. And really our only concern is how this will affect your partnership. What happens if it doesn't work out? Could you two still be partners? But you know what Kensi? I think that it will work out, whatever you two decide. I think that your bond is so deep that nothing could sever it. Kensi, the reason Sam and I are giving you two 'the talk' is because we love you. This team is truly like a family and I think of you like my little sister. We just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Because I love you Kens and you know what? Deeks isn't all that bad either."

By the time Callen had finished his little speech Kensi had tears in her eyes. Callen opened his arms and Kensi, without hesitation, went into them. He hugged her for a while before she looked up at him.

"Callen, thank you so much for trusting me. I love you too and I know Deeks does too. So are we all good?"

Callen smiled and nodded. "Yep. We're good. I just hope Sam and Deeks are good. If they're not back in twenty minutes, we can assume Sam killed him."

"Callen!" Kensi said then smiled to herself. She and Callen resumed their paperwork and waited for Sam to return with (or without) Deeks.

…

_**So, what will Sam do to Deeks!? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make me write faster! A lot faster!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi was starting to get worried. Sam and Deeks had been gone for more than twenty minutes. Every few seconds she would look up from her paperwork, then to Callen, then to the entrance of the bullpen, then back down again. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Just as she was about get up to go look for them, they came strolling in. Kensi eyed Deeks up and down. He appeared to be unscathed. She caught his eye and tilted her head slightly to ask what had happened. He just turned his head then looked down and back up to her. She knew that it meant he would tell her later.

The rest of the day continued without incident and without any sign of Hetty. Finally after the long and grueling hours of paperwork it was quitting time. Sam and Callen left first. Once they were gone, Deeks ambled over to Kensi's desk with a huge smile on his face. She gave him a disapproving look while finishing the last sentence on her report.

"So." Deeks said with a mischievous smirk. He pulled up a chair so that he was right beside her, their legs touching. He slowly traced his finger from her knee to her mid-thigh. "Looks like we have this place _all_ to ourselves. What should we do?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

He just smiled at her and leaned in close. She sat very still as he traced his fingers higher up her thigh.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"I was thinking first that we could…"

Before he could finish his sentence they heard Nell and Eric coming down from ops. Deeks removed his hand from Kensi and they both assumed a nonchalant position.

"Hey guys did Sam and Callen already leave?" Eric asked.

"Yep, they left a little while ago." Deeks replied.

"Well, Nell and I are headin' out too."

"Sounds good. See ya later."

And with that Nell and Eric headed out. Deeks stood up and grabbed Kensi's hand to pull her up with him.

"I think I'm gonna head home. Change. Take a shower maybe. Then I'll drop by your place. What do you say?" Deeks asked.

"Sounds good to me."

…

Kensi scrambled frantically around her apartment. Deeks had just texted her that he had left his apartment. She had tried to straighten the place up a bit. You know, throw out all of the takeout boxes, straighten up the magazines, throw some clothes in the washer. She didn't usually tidy up for him, granted he usually dropped by with little to no notice, but she felt that this night was going to be different.

Once she had done all that she ran to her closet. She had no clue what to wear. Usually when he came over she was in either one of his t-shirts that she had 'accidentally' taken or in a tank top. She finally decided on a blush pink tank top that had a gold-swirl design across it. She slipped on some gray shorts that she knew would make him drool, and then she took out her pony tail holder and shook out her hair. He had mentioned before that he liked when she wore it down. Finally after looking in the mirror for what she considered an adequate amount of time, she waltzed into her living room and sat down on the couch. As soon as she sat down there was a knock at the door. She huffed and got up to answer it.

She opened the door to a smiling Deeks with a box of pizza and a six-pack of beers in his hand. He looked her up and down and smirked. He knew that she was probably flustered and a bit nervous. A slight blush was creeping up her neck and she looked deliciously tousled.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey. You gonna let me in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." She opened the door wider for him and he placed the pizza and beers on her coffee table.

"Awe, Fern. You cleaned up for me! You didn't have to do that." He plopped down on the couch.

She glared at him. "Well don't expect it too often."

He laughed and patted the seat next to him. She sat down almost shyly and as soon as she did, he pulled her into his lap. She had tensed up at first but then relaxed into him, letting the tension of the day seep out. She was still getting used to him touching her so freely. He wrapped one arm around her waist and threaded the fingers of his other hand through her hair. He brushed a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed and rested her hands on his chest.

"I love it when you wear your hair down" He whispered against her lips.

She replied with a "Mhmm" and kissed him. He returned the kiss but after a moment he pulled back and set her back on the couch beside him.

"Before we uh… continue, I think we should talk first."

"Okay, then talk."

"Well uh, I was kinda wondering what Callen said to you."

"He just told me that he knew this was coming and that he's okay with it as long as it doesn't affect our partnership and that he loves us both. What did Sam say to you? You guys were gone for a while. I was starting to get worried"

"Well, he didn't say anything for a while."

…..

_Deeks shifted his feet uncomfortably. Sam had been just standing there for a while, not saying a word. They were just outside and Sam was leaning against the wall. After about ten minutes of what Deeks considered to be a very awkward silence, Sam finally spoke without looking at him._

"_So how long?"_

"_How long, what?" Deeks asked._

"_How long have you been in love with her?"_

_Deeks let out a puff of air. "Well I…"_

"_Don't try to deny it, Deeks. Anybody can see that you are head over heels in love with her."_

"_I uh don't really know. I mean one day we were just friends and then the next I uh, really loved her. Or maybe… I don't know. I sort of feel like I've always been in love with her. How long have you known that I'm in love with her?"_

"_The first time I realized that you were in love with her was when she was taken by the Russians. Just watching you watch her stand there in that room. How upset you were. And at first I thought you were crazy. I didn't think that she would ever love you. I thought you were on the highway to heartbreak."_

_Deeks chuckled. "When did you realize she was in love with me?"_

" _I think I first realized that she was in love with you when we had the case that involved your friend Ray. We had brought that Nicole girl to the boatshed and you went in and talked to her as your old alias. Then she kissed you and you kissed her back. I just remember Kensi's face as she watched you two. For a second she looked completely heart-broken but then she put her mask back up and pretended like it was just another case. At first I was confused. Why should she feel like that? But that's when I guessed that she loved you too. And then I knew that there would be an impending disaster. _

_Callen noticed it too and we talked about it. We were unsure of how this would affect your partnership. We watched how tense you would get whenever she went undercover and how angry you were when some low-life scumbag would touch her. It scared us because you weren't even in a relationship then. How much would that intensify if you two were to be in one? After a while I realized that it was inevitable. Callen talked to Hetty about it but she just smiled at him and said, "Well then, Mr. Callen, I suppose we shall have to cross that bridge when we come to it." When he told me that that's what she said to him, something donned on me. Maybe Hetty had planned for this. Maybe she put you two together on purpose, knowing full well that this was a great possibility. I mean come on. We don't really need and LAPD liaison! I started to feel better about it. If Hetty wanted it, then so be it. _

_I told Callen my theory and he agreed. There was nothing left then but to sit back and wait for it to happen. That was about six months ago and we've been waiting for it to happen ever since. And now it's happened. And now it's time to talk about."_

"_What else is there to talk about?" _

"_Deeks, you and I both know about Kensi's past. First, her father's death. How traumatic it was. She was just a confused little girl who wanted answers. Then Jack, the man who she loved and was going to marry, leaving her. Then her partner before you, Dom. She didn't know him for that long but it was just another man to add to the pile of men that left her."_

"_Sam you know I would never…"_

"_Shut up, Deeks. Let me finish. Kensi's has been through hell and so have you. Just different kinds of hell. And I think that ever since you have been here she's been healing. You've taken away some of that pain and helped heal her. And I know you would never intentionally leave her or hurt her. There's just something about you two that I can't put my finger on. It's like… It's like, don't laugh at me for saying this, but it's like you two are soul mates. You're meant to be together. There is something that ties you two together so tightly that I feel like you're unbreakable. _

_So. Now that we have all of that out of the way, I just want to say that I'm okay with it. You and her. I think that it's meant to be."_

"_Sam you have no idea how much that mea…"_

_Sam interrupted Deeks. "But I swear to god. If you ever hurt her, you better hope you can leave the country fast enough. Even then I will hunt you down and when I find you, I will kill you. And no one will ever find your body. Are we clear?"_

_Deeks took a gulp. "Yep we're clear. Crystal clear. Now what about a hug, buddy?" Deeks moved towards Sam with his arms outstretched._

"_You get the hell away from me, Deeks."_

_Deeks continued forward and hugged Sam._

"_Damn Deeks. Get off me. Just because I blessed you and Kensi doesn't mean I want any damn hugs from you."_

"_Shh. It's okay, Sam" Deeks said. "Just enjoy the moment."_

_Sam forcefully shoved Deeks off of him and brushed himself off._

"_See Sam, that wasn't so bad."_

…_.._

"Deeks? You there?" Kensi placed a hand against his face to bring him back to the present.

"Yeah, sorry. He basically said the same thing, minus the 'I love you' part."

Kensi looked at him suspiciously. "Is that really all he said? You guys were gone for almost half an hour."

"Yes, I'm sure Kens. Like I said, it just took him a while to get his thoughts together."

"Okay."

"Okay"

"So. What do we do now? I mean Callen gave me his blessing. Sam gave you his…." Kensi trailed off.

Deeks pulled her back into his lap so that she was straddling him. He held her tightly in his arms. She laced her fingers behind his neck and he leaned forward to kiss her. He kissed her softly twice, then whispered in her ear.

"I have a few things in mind."

X

X

_**Ooh! What does Deeks have in mind?! Hopefully something super sexy! So I'm considering making the next chapter and M-rated one, but I don't want to do that unless at least half of the followers want that. I would make the M-rated scene the whole chapter so you could easily skip over it if you choose to do so. But the only way I'll know if that's what you awesome people want is if you review review review! I won't post the new chapter until you let me know. But hurry, because I'm itching to write a good M! Also, if you are following my story "Missing You", I am updating the new chapter tomorrow! Yay! It's definitely going to be super sexayyy! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and follows! You are the best! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is the sex chapter finally! The whole chapter is just sex so if you want to skip over it you won't miss anything.**_

_**WARNING: This is a sexually explicit chapter. This chapter is a definite M-rated. Enter at your own risk.**_

Deeks captured Kensi's lips with his own. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other traced slowly up the back of her shirt. Kensi sighed softly and parted her lips. She wrapped her arms around Deeks' neck. He left a trail of sloppy kisses down her neck and she tilted her head back to give him more access. After several moments Kensi reached for the hem of his shirt and swiftly pulled it up over his head. She ran her fingers down his chest before letting her lips follow the path left by her fingertips. When she pulled back up Deeks stopped her before she could kiss him again.

"Are you sure, Kens? I mean absolutely sure?" He asked. He did not want her to feel forced into this just because he wanted it. The truth was he wanted _her_ more than he wanted to have sex with her so he had no qualms with waiting until she was ready. But Kensi just smiled at him and whispered.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He smiled widely back at her. Kensi gasped as he abruptly lifted her in his arms from the couch and began to carry her to the bedroom. She laughed when he threw her onto the bed. He crawled up her body, dropping little kisses on his way up. As his hands traveled up her body, they hooked her tank top which he deftly pulled over her head and threw somewhere onto the floor. He gazed appreciatively over her toned stomach and he bent down to flick the little blue crystal in her belly button with his tongue. Call it creepy, but he had always had a fascination with belly button rings. He thought they were super sexy and on Kensi, well, he could hardly contain himself as he basked in the sexiness radiating from every inch of his beautiful partner's, soon to be lover's, body.

She let out a girlish giggle as he caught the crystal in his mouth and tugged gently. He licked a wet path from her belly button down to the waistband of her shorts. He kissed her slightly raised hip bone before pulling down her shorts and tossing them to the floor. She was left in a cute pink bra with little swirls on it and some smoking hot pink striped panties.

He took both of her knees in his hands and spread her legs partly. He placed a feather light kiss on the inside of one knee and then the other till he was slowly ascending up towards her core. By the time Deeks reached the top inside of Kensi's right thigh she was panting. Deeks smirked and hovered teasingly over her hot center. He blew a stream of cool air into her core which made her gasp then shiver.

"Deeks!" she exclaimed breathily.

"Hmm, Princess?" he said, fully smirking now.

"Nothing." She said resolutely. She knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted her to beg for him. He may be good but there was no way in hell that _she _was going to beg for _him._ In fact, he was going to be the one begging for her before the night was over. She took his face in her hands and began to kiss him. She traced the outline of his bottom lip with her tongue before biting, not that gently. Deeks groaned. Kensi traced her fingers down his amazingly muscular torso and stopped when she reached his belt. She quickly undid it then he got off the bed for a moment to step out of his pants.

As soon as he got back on Kensi attacked him, shoving him down onto the bed before excruciatingly grinding her hips into his.

"Oh, Fern." Deeks said, somewhat out of breath. "I always knew you only wanted me for my amazing body."

She chuckled before reaching down to remove his boxers. Deeks, however, had other plans. Much to Kensi's surprise he quickly flipped them over so that he was on top, pinning her wrists above her head. She struggled against him for a moment, wanting to be on top and in control.

"Deeks!" she whined, but it came out as more of a moan since he was grinding his hips into hers.

She would have protested further except he had just removed her bra and she felt her nipples automatically tighten against the cool air. He began kissing a circle around her right breast, coming oh so close to her nipple, but never actually reaching it. Just as soon as Kensi thought he would get there, he would avert his path. After several rounds of this she panted out in frustration.

"Deeks p-" she stopped herself. She had almost said please! She had almost given him what he wanted.

"Yeah, Sugar Bear? Ya need something?" He said teasingly. What a jerk!

"Hmph. No." Kensi began to pout. She looked so damned cute that Deeks almost kissed that pout right off her face. But he had _other_ things to do. He leaned down and hovered over her breast for a moment before taking her nipple in his mouth. Kensi moaned loudly as he began to suck, arching her back. Deeks bit down very gently which cause Kensi to shiver and moan even louder. He did the same to her other breast before licking a slow, wet path down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her panties. He caught the waistband in his mouth and pulled her them down with his teeth, making Kensi laugh. He pulled back and drank in Kensi's body.

"Kensi, you are so beautiful."

Kensi blushed before reaching her feet towards the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down expertly with her toes. Deeks slid up her body, now with nothing between them. He cupped her neck with one hand while holding her face in his other. Slowly, sweetly, he kissed her. Kensi ran her fingers down his back lightly, feeling all the contours of his muscles. He kissed her jaw, then her neck, travelling down her stomach, flicking his tongue against the cool metal of her belly button ring before reaching her pussy. He parted her folds with his tongue. She was very wet for him. He licked up and down her folds for a while until he could tell Kensi was getting frustrated. He chuckled. She wanted _more. _She wanted him to _touch _her. But he knew that she wasn't going to beg. Or at least, _she_ thought she wasn't going to beg. Little did she know, Deeks had made that his one goal for the night. Even if nothing else happened, he was going to make Kensi "Badass" Blye _beg_ for him.

He parted her with his fingers then circled his tongue around her entrance. She was moaning which was turning Deeks on even more. He entered her with his tongue, using slow, circular movements. Then he licked a path from her entrance to her aching clit. He latched on and sucked which caused Kensi to cry out and buck her hips up. While continuing to lick and suck her clit, he pushed one finger into her, then two, and then three. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while licking her little bud. Kensi was panting and moaning breathlessly and Deeks could tell that she was about to come. Right as she was about to fly over the edge he stopped. He pulled his fingers out of her and he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"Deeks!" Kensi cried out

"Yeah, baby?" He said while grinning up at her.

"You are _such _a tease!"

"Oh." He said, feigning innocence, "I'm sorry. Did you _need_ something."

"Not a damn thing!" she said panting, still trying to calm her racing heart from the almost-orgasm that stupid jerk prevented her from having.

"Hmm, I think you do need something." He said, while bending down to suck her nipple. Kensi arched her back into him. He gently nudged her legs apart before teasing her by pressing the tip of his penis just outside the entrance to her vagina. She struggled and tried to press her hips downward so he would enter her but he kept just out of reach, suckling happily at her breasts all the while.

By now Kensi's nerve endings were ready to explode if she didn't have him, and damn soon!

"Deeks!" She drew out his name provocatively, trying to convince him to enter her.

"Yeah, Princess?"

"You know what."

"I know what? Do you want something?"

"Deeks! You know what I want!"

"Hmm. It seems to have slipped my memory." He kissed her softly twice. "What exactly _do _you want, Angel?" he said against her lips.

Kensi couldn't take it anymore. She _had _to have him.

"God! I want _you_, idiot! Please, Deeks! Please! I _need _you right now!"

"Oh, Pookie. That's all you ever had to say." He quite suddenly thrust into her causing her to moan loudly. He waited a moment to let her adjust to his size. When Kensi started wiggling her hips he knew she was ready.

He started out slow, with long thrusts. He soon, however picked up the pace with quicker deeper thrusts. Kensi's chest heaved with her breath and she clawed his back with her nails. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist while he thrust in and out of her.

Soon, Deeks could tell that Kensi was getting close and so was he. He began to thrust hard and deep and fast.

"Oh god, Deeks!" Kensi moaned loudly.

He knew that she was right on the edge and just needed that extra little push. He reached his hand down and began to massage Kensi's aching clit. Deeks felt as Kensi's walls began to quiver around his member. Three more thrusts and Kensi threw her head back and moaned so loud that it was almost a scream as her bone-shattering orgasm overtook her. Deeks followed right behind her and collapsed on top of her, panting with the pleasure of his own orgasm. He started to pull out of and move off of Kensi, so he wouldn't crush her, but Kensi locked her arms and legs around him tight.

"No." she whispered breathily, "I like having you on top of me. It's cozy."

He turned to the side so his full weight wouldn't rest on top of her. He began to trace patterns on her back as their breathing slowed and as his member went limp in her body.

Kensi sighed and wrapped her arms more tightly around him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"So, my little Sex Kitten" he whispered, "How was it?"

"Mhhm. Best sex I ever had. You're not too shabby, Shaggy."

Deeks chuckled. He began to kiss her, slowly and languidly. Soon their kisses became more passionate and before long Kensi felt his penis, which was still inside her, begin to harden.

Now Kensi laughed. "Round two already?"

"Whatever you want, Sunshine."

…

They had sex two more times that night. Later, while they lay in each other's arms in a state of wonderful bliss, basking in the afterglow of their arduously ardent love-making, Kensi turned her head towards Deeks.

"Deeks."

"Hmm, baby?"

"I love you."

Deeks turned to face her fully. He kissed her then looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Kensi. I love you so much."

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**So they have finally 'done it'. What did you guys think? Do you want more chapters? Perhaps some more sexy Densi time? Reviews are love, my dear readers.**_


End file.
